Rear projection display panels may be used to display visual images for viewing by one or more individuals. Rear projection display panels may have any of a number of specific forms such as cathode ray tubes (“CRT's”), liquid crystal displays (“LCD's”), digital light projectors (“DLP's”), and the like.
A rear projection display panel can be included as a component of a display system and/or apparatus having interactive capability. Interactive capability allows a display system to receive input commands and/or input data from a user of the display system. However, in some uses of display systems having interactive capability there may be difficulties in receiving the input.